


Panic At The Neighbour's House

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: VIXX Magic AU - Adventures of LeoHyuk [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Taekwoon's neighbour is a little mysterious in his own ways and Taekwoon is going to realise there is more than meets the eye.AKA Human Taekwoon realises Witches are indeed real





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stupid one shot I came up with on the spot

Sanghyuk stretched along his couch, eyes closed as he listened to the birds on the windowsill chirp loudly and merrily to each other.

“Can you tell them to shut up?” A low growl rumbled through the air, causing Sanghyuk to crack open an eye and look at the huge wolf that laid on the rug.

The witch rolled his eyes at his familiar, who seemed set on wanting to ruin all of Sanghyuk’s peace in life. Why did he decide to seek out how to project a corporeal familiar again?

“Nah, I like the noise.”

The wolf huffed, looking as annoyed as a wolf could get before pushing himself onto his paws. Shaking the fur out, he turned and trotted towards the basement. “Well, one of us has to do their job at the very least, that doesn’t involve tormenting our poor neighbour.”

“But, he’s cute.” Sanghyuk thought of the peculiar human who seemed to jump at everything from his house and blush, looking away whenever their eyes met in public.

He knew his familiar had vanished out of ear shot when he couldn’t even hear the annoyed growl that said wolf let out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon stared out his window, hands resting on the windowsill. Brows furrowed as his forehead creased in concentration.

“You can just talk to him, you know. Like a normal human being.”

Taekwoon didn’t even need to turn around to know that his best friend – which he’ll never admit to out loud – wasn’t even looking up from his newest book that he was reading.

It was a new book every time they met, Taekwoon swore it but Hakyeon claimed that Taekwoon was unobservant towards everything except his new neighbour.

“How long has it been since he’s moved in?” Hakyeon asked, finally looking up from whatever the story was about.

“Three months.”

“Have you said anything to him?”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t include a stuttered out ‘thanks’ and ‘hello’ as you see him on your way to work?”

Taekwoon pursed his lips, before turning around and glaring at Hakyeon. “What is your point?”

“You are a hopeless idiot, Woonie.” Hakyeon sighed dramatically. “But you should be glad that I’m a helpful friend.”

“I don’t need your advice on romance.” Taekwoon muttered as he collapsed on the opposite side of the sofa to Hakyeon who merely moved his legs to accommodate his presence. “It sucks, remember how well it worked last time?”

“Well, you are going to drive yourself crazy with their sexual desire for this guy, so you might as well get to talking with him. It’ll stop your pining.”

“I am not sexually attracted to him!” Taekwoon screeched. “Nor am I pining after some guy I don’t even know.”

Hakyeon just raised an eyebrow. “Your dick would have other things to say.”

Taekwoon merely threw one of his many pillows at Hakyeon’s face.

Perhaps he should try smothering him instead.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk paced his kitchen as his dinner cooked on the stove. The wolf sat in the doorway, eyes focused on the front of the house, especially the large French front windows.

Witches and their bartering ability. The wolf snorted to itself. Sanghyuk had managed to score the antique windows in an auction while they were in Italy, and with a bit of magic they look as good as new.

You could hardly tell they were meant to be about two hundred years old.

Sanghyuk hummed a random German song that he had heard while traversing the country, stirring the contents of the large pot around. Watching the bubbles rise up and float in the air around him before popping with a sizzling noise.

The wolf twitched its ears. “Will it be ready in time?”

Sanghyuk nodded as he stepped away from the pot. “Yep, I just need to let it sit for two days and then I can work it into the candy.”

They were here for a very important business mission.

The town they were in has had a sleuth of kidnappings, rapes and murders that occur after Halloween and no-one has been able to figure out who it behind the entire thing.

This house was prone for housing other Witches but they rarely got far until they were forced to move because their neighbours didn’t like them. So, Sanghyuk was chosen as a random Witch they decided to throw into the Hornet’s nest.

They suspected it was someone who had a vendetta against Witches as these only occurred after the first Witch made themselves comfy in this very house. However, that didn’t deter Sanghyuk as he attempted to befriend many of his neighbours as possible.

It helped having a familiar that was a wolf.

Witches weren’t known for having wolf familiars, but Sanghyuk was a loyal one who also did what was just and fair. While he could be a little sly and cunning with what he does, he always has several plans up his sleeve to wriggle out of any trouble he may find himself in.

So, Sanghyuk decided to go about a different method of catching the perpetrator.

A spell on candy.

It would enhance the taste of the candy but cling to whoever ate it. It was meant to protect children from abuse, but Sanghyuk had figured out a way to ensure that it only affected those who wanted to cause harm to others.

Hey, if it helped with domestic violence as well as figuring out the murders then it was a double win in their book.

Sanghyuk picked up a piece of chicken and whistled.

“Want some?”

A stupid question as his wolf literally bounded over to him, tackling him to the ground. “Gimme, gimme, gimme!”

Sanghyuk spluttered as his familiar snatched up the freshly cooked meat. “You didn’t have to shove me to the ground.”

The wolf just grinned at him before flopping right on top of Sanghyuk, pressing his human into the floor.

“Get off me you great, big lump of fur!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon didn’t mind his job.

Really, he loved working with children.

It’s their parents that he can’t stand sometimes.

He stared at the pavement as he made his way back home, he had stayed overtime after there was a dispute between them and a parent who had been annoyed that their child had broken a crayon.

It was a crayon. There were plenty more. They could replace one measly crayon.

The kid had broken down crying and had put everyone into a bad mood – not because of the kid, but because their parent had snapped at them that they shouldn’t cry.

Sadly, he was not paying attention to where he was walking.

He slammed straight into someone, a physical presence that brought Taekwoon back to reality. Whoever it was, was sturdy and sent Taekwoon to the ground, despite not actually doing anything.

Taekwoon was about to scramble to his feet, spluttering out, “fuck-shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention-fuck, sorry,” when he turned his gaze to notice a hand in front of his face.

Taekwoon followed the hand up the arm to the shoulder and to the face of the person who was unfortunate enough for Taekwoon to walk into. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

It was his neighbour.

Oh fuck.

He was hotter in person.

Taller too with broad shoulders.

Perhaps even larger than himself.

Taekwoon suddenly didn’t know how to even operate his mouth without blurting out something that would make him want the ground to swallow him up whole. You know, more than he wanted it too currently.

“’cuse me.” The deep voice made Taekwoon blink in surprise and pulled him from his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Shit, he didn’t remember his voice being so damn deep and alluring.

Then, he remembered basic decency and conversational skills, such as responding to questions.

“Uh…I think so…” Taekwoon hesitated but grabbed the hand that was still presented to him. “Thanks.”

The stranger – to a degree anyway, he didn’t know the guy, let alone his name – looked confused and worried as if he could see all of the stress on Taekwoon’s features. He gave him a once over and nodded to himself, Taekwoon felt as though he was being critically analysed by him. “You look alright. If you find yourself still sore, you can knock on my door and I can help you right out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Taekwoon squeaked before he heard a huff from nearby.

He flicked his gaze to the side and held back a scream.

“Is…Is…Is that a _wolf_?!” Taekwoon gasped, stepping away from the beast.

The wolf looked _way_ too intelligent for a normal wolf as it looked at the stranger who only laughed.

“Well, half wolf actually. He’s mine.” His fingers carded through the thick and long fur of the wolf who pressed against his human’s side.

Taekwoon looked between his neighbour and wolf before shaking himself out of his stupor. “I should be heading home.”

“Yeah, you look tired, get some rest. Like, some proper sleep.” His neighbour nodded and stepped aside to let Taekwoon pass him. “I’m Sanghyuk, by the way.”

Taekwoon looked at his neighbour, stranger who now had a name.

Sanghyuk.

God. Could he get any more perfect?

“Taekwoon.” He really just wanted to get inside and away from that critical gaze that seemed to eat him up whole.

However, Sanghyuk only chuckled. “I figured. Your friend, uh…Hakyeon I think? Yeah, he doesn’t know what the term ‘quiet’ means does he?”

Taekwoon laughed uneasily before stumbling over his feet as he rushed down the footpath back to his place. Passing Sanghyuk’s house he noticed the Halloween decorations that littered the lawn.

Fuck you, Hakyeon. Taekwoon thought as he rested against his door, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

What a way to properly meet his neighbour after three months.

Well, at least he got a name out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You know your job description states nothing about finding humour in your neighbour’s actions.”

“Well, yes, but you have to adapt and improvise.”

The wolf bared its teeth at Sanghyuk who glanced out his window once more as several flowers and spices floated around his head. One of these days his master is going to get distracted and out himself as a Witch.

That would be a day that the wolf would just stare at his human and say “I told you so” but sadly today was not that day.

“Halloween is so close, Starlight.” Sanghyuk turned to the wolf as he stared at a bowl full of water and crushed flower petals. “I’m surprised he isn’t doing anything. This town seems to go all out for Halloween.”

“Which is probably why there have been several murders and kidnapping tied to this town right after this holiday.” The wolf really hated the name of Starlight.

All because Sanghyuk hadn’t realised he was a male when he was first formed. The name stuck however and now he is cursed with a name that does not suit him.

Starlight indicates softness and life while he is a familiar. He is not alive in the slightest.

His wolf grumbled. “You should just ask him out already. Your pining is annoying and driving me insane.”

“I have only recently started talking to him and you are saying I should ask him out?”

Look, Sanghyuk had only recently gone over to Taekwoon’s house and he met Hakyeon for the first time that day. He and Taekwoon have spoken for longer periods of time and were now the times of day that Sanghyuk was looking forward to.

He looked at the bowl and stared at his reflection, watching as a frown formed across his face.

Starlight trotted into the attic, searching for some protection charms that were hidden away in some of the many boxes.

Sanghyuk really hoped that he could actually manage to start this process.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next two weeks involved many meetings and interactions between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon. Always at the latter’s house since Sanghyuk knew his house was not fit for someone who wasn’t involved in magic to see.

Taekwoon was curious but respected Sanghyuk’s privacy, but it did mean that Taekwoon couldn’t have Starlight over because his apartment was too small.

He remembered hearing the reason behind Starlight’s name, finding it cute but hilarious how Sanghyuk doesn’t want to call his dog by any other name. Taekwoon found it adorable how Sanghyuk resorted to a more simpler naming convention. How Sanghyuk found Starlight in a field as a pup at night and only the stars and moon illuminating the fur of the canine.

Then Hakyeon informed Sanghyuk of the fact he had named one of his parents’ dog’s October because they had received him in October.

They all agreed that Starlight was a better name than October.

Since Halloween was only a week away, Sanghyuk had delved into one of his childhood stories where he had encountered an actual ghost. Taekwoon thought it was stupid and nothing that could be real but humoured him anyway. It kept him engrossed and hanging onto every word.

“Then…” Sanghyuk took a deep breath and Taekwoon’s gaze didn’t leave his face.

“It lunged at me, making me leap backwards and phasing through my being!” Sanghyuk yelled, making Taekwoon yelp and press back into his couch as far as he could go.

Sanghyuk looked way too smug when Taekwoon clutched at his chest and shot him an annoyed look.

“Sanghyuk! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist the temptation.” Sanghyuk looked too much at ease in Taekwoon’s home. He winked at him. “The only temptation I’ve been able to resist for now is yourself, and even then, it gets difficult.”

Taekwoon buried his face into his pillow as he mentally screamed at Sanghyuk who could only laugh at his current distress.

However Taekwoon remembered a question he wanted to ask, for the past week.

He looked up, still feeling his cheeks burning red hot from Sanghyuk’s previous comment.

Sanghyuk seemed to sense that their was a question that needed answering. “Taekwoon?”

“Can I celebrate Halloween with you?” Taekwoon asked. “I normally put up some decorations but I haven’t had time and your house is fully decked out for the holiday.”

Taekwoon’s voice dropped in uncertainty.

Sanghyuk hummed. “I…Normally I’d say no. I like to celebrate holidays by myself.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“When I’m away from home.” Sanghyuk nodded but turned his gaze to Taekwoon. “However, I’ll make an expectation for you.”

His smile was blinding and Taekwoon knew he was screwed.

His mysterious neighbour had many secrets and Taekwoon was looking forward to discovering all of those secrets.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did you say that he could come over?”

“I don’t know, I panicked!”

“Are you an idiot?! Wait. Don’t answer that.”

“What else was a supposed to say, huh?”

“Um, _no_? Like a _sensible_ mage?”

“He would’ve been heart broken.”

“I forgot. You aren’t a sensible mage!”

“He would’ve been heart broken, Starlight. He is too cute to be disappointed.”

“You are a weak, weak man.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon glared at his clock as though it was the reason he was awake at five am on Halloween day. Just because he was going over to Sanghyuk’s place later in the day doesn’t mean he had to wake up so damn early.

Yet, he brain was telling him to go over to Sanghyuk’s place.

Taekwoon groaned and stood up from his bed, despite how sluggish his muscles felt. He quickly had a shower and dressed into relatively form fitting clothing.

Was he seriously attempting to seduce his neighbour on Halloween of all days?

Yes.

Yes, he was.

Damn he was desperate for Sanghyuk and he wasn’t even remotely guilty.

Hakyeon always said he could be really impulsive. Such as the time he took on that dare in soccer during high school. He ended up having to go to hospital.

That entire ordeal was embarrassing and he wished that Hakyeon hadn’t mentioned any portion of it to Sanghyuk who had found it amusing and was definitely intrigued.

Leaving his house he saw Sanghyuk and Starlight leaving their house as well.

“Sanghyuk!” He snapped his head towards him and Sanghyuk grinned brightly at Taekwoon.

“Oh, hey Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk and Starlight walked over to him. “You don’t usually get up this early.”

Taekwoon laughed. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep properly last night. My mind was going into overdrive as to what you could be keeping in your house. I dunno, stupid thoughts.”

Sanghyuk seemed hesitant and worried for a second but pushed past it with a grin. “Well, you’ll find out soon enough. Wanna join us on our morning walk? I normally take evening walks cause then we see kids but it’s Halloween so it would be better to have a morning one instead.”

“Sure.”

Hey, if it meant Sanghyuk could check out his body in these clothes for a little longer Taekwoon is going to take the opportunity.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk was relieved that he had finished the spell and potion the day prior, cleaning up everything the previous night while ensuring that the candies were soaked through with the potion.

This made the ending of the walk more relaxing and semi comforting for Sanghyuk in general.

Starlight had grown quite attached to Taekwoon, allowing him to thread his fingers into the wolf’s fur on his neck which was something he only allowed Sanghyuk to do. Children were an exception but that was because they were children and couldn’t do any harm to him or Sanghyuk.

Plus, Sanghyuk had been informed from Starlight that Taekwoon smelt like the children of the town which was reinforced by Taekwoon telling him how he works with children in a day-care and tutoring centre.

The house loomed above them, but the decorations definitely made it seem less intimidating in general.

“You must be hungry.” Sanghyuk stated. “And since you are coming over later today anyway, you should probably come in now.”

“Can I?”

“Of course.” Sanghyuk opened the door, allowing his wolf to brush past him. “Starlight would love the extra company.”

The wolf merely huffed lightly but loud enough for Sanghyuk to catch the attitude.

The door closed behind Taekwoon who began to take in everything. Sanghyuk knew it was different to what Taekwoon was expecting of a house like his own.

Entering the kitchen, Sanghyuk found the food for pancakes and the like, getting them out to start preparing a breakfast for two – which extra meat for Starlight who would throw a fit if he didn’t have some bacon.

“Ooo, bacon and pancakes!” Starlight barked and Sanghyuk chuckled slightly before they heard something behind them.

“Did…Did Starlight just talk?”

Neither of them had heard Taekwoon approach the kitchen, curious as to what Sanghyuk was going to make. Only to be met with Starlight talking.

Starlight sniffed and looked at Taekwoon then back at Sanghyuk. “I told ya this would happen.”

Taekwoon’s legs shook and seemed to give out beneath him, hearing a cry radiate from Sanghyuk as a pair of arms caught him before he collapsed fully onto the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon was not aware of how long he was out for, let alone how long he had been awake but processing the events that had transpired that very morning.

Starlight could talk.

Sanghyuk was not surprised by this.

He blinked his eyes open to be met with a ceiling that was pure white with black symbols and markings reaching from corner to corner.

What did they mean?

“Taekwoon?” A soft and hesitant voice came from the other side of the door, to which he realised he was in a bedroom that smelt strongly of Sanghyuk. “Are you awake?”

Another voice spoke up, which Taekwoon registered as Starlight. “Of course, he is awake. Those pesky plants can’t keep their mouths shut, can they?”

“Starlight, quiet.”

“You told them to keep an eye on him!”

“If he needed anything.”

“Still.” Starlight grumbled but Taekwoon could hear the wolf walk down stairs.

“Taekwoon, are you awake. Well, can I come in? I have breakfast.” Sanghyuk sounded nervous and scared.

A logical part of Taekwoon’s brain told him that he should say he was but leave the house and never return. In fact, he should never speak to Sanghyuk ever again.

However…Another part of his brain told him that he should probably listen to Sanghyuk. If he was a danger and threat then he would’ve dealt with Taekwoon.

“What?”

“I’ll answer everything after you’ve had something to eat, I swear.” He sounded genuine at least.

“Fine.”

Breakfast was quiet, Sanghyuk had handed him the food and told him that he could meet him downstairs in the living room. If he got confused and turned around, he can just ask and Starlight will guide him around. Taekwoon really didn’t know how to feel about the entire thing but was glad he was given some time alone to process everything and take in the room he was in.

Wicca.

Protection charms.

Ancient spell books.

A witch or wizard?

Or possibly even a mage?

What was the difference between the three anyway?

Hakyeon would know, but Taekwoon did not feel like sharing this information with his best friend, especially not without Sanghyuk’s permission.

Taekwoon made his way downstairs once he finished but almost walked into Sanghyuk who was entering the kitchen.

Sanghyuk smiled weakly. “Hey, Taekwoon. You look well rested.”

He definitely felt it.

Sanghyuk took the tray from Taekwoon and entered the kitchen to place them into the sink to clean at a later stage. There was no point in cleaning them now.

“I hope you don’t mind. I used a resting spell on you so you didn’t freak out when you woke back up and felt as though you slept for several hours instead of being passed out for thirty minutes.” Sanghyuk said as he turned around to face Taekwoon who was still silently standing in the doorway.

“Uh…Thank you, but…What?” he made a gesture around the house.

“I’m a mage, that specialises in witchcraft.” Sanghyuk admitted. “Starlight is…My familiar, every mage has their own unique familiar.”

Taekwoon mumbled. “I heard about that.”

“Look it’s a lot to take in but you have to believe me when I say this. I am here to help your town, not ruin it.”

Taekwoon looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“The murders and kidnappings? Yeah, well…We have been tasked to get to the bottom of it and I’m the current mage, slash witch, slash wizard. I’m not picky with what you want to call me.”

“Your house…”

“Fully protected by charms galore.” Sanghyuk nodded then tilted his head. “I’ve given you and Hakyeon some protection charms. Small as they might be, they are extremely powerful and effective.”

Taekwoon rubbed his arms. “I don’t…”

“You can leave.” Sanghyuk sighed. “You can leave and tell everyone about this…”

“No!”

That outburst took them both by surprise.

Taekwoon felt small. “I mean…You are here to help, right? Why would I prevent you from helping children? Even if it isn’t just children, you know what I mean. It’s just a lot and I don’t…”

Sanghyuk stepped forward and hesitated before resting his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll answer all of the questions you have for me. I’ll make my answers as clear as possible.”

Taekwoon felt a genuine smile cross his face as he looked up at Sanghyuk. “Thank you, Sanghyuk.”

They both heard a groan, whipping their head around to see Starlight looking at the both of them.

He stormed past the kitchen door and growled. “If either of you want me, I’ll be in the living room, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. This sexual tension is killing me.”

“STARLIGHT!”


	2. update i guess

I have redone the previous chapter and I'm going to be making this into a mini series that i'll work on whenever I get the time to do so

feel free to leave some suggestions, for what you want seen

Such as Hakyeon finding out the truth - if he does

What roles Wonshik, Jaehwan and Hongbin play in this series

Sanghyuk's first adventures into magic

Taekwoon and Snaghyuk's relationship in general

Fights?

Duels

Anything really that fits into a magic universe


End file.
